It's Saying Something Draco M OneShot
by Halo-Lucinda-Ivy
Summary: Another one from quizilla my account...The Slytherin who should be  in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff even. She's in Slytherin for one reason only, and  every other Slytherin makes fun of her for her gentle nature. What happens  when the day of her birth comes?


Name: Genevieve Richards  
Age:15-16  
House: Slytherin

~Story Start~

Genevieve Richards sat alone in the Slytherin common room. She watched as the fireplace blazed with burning wood. Everyone was outside or doing something somewhere in the castle today. Except for the lonesome girl.

Genevieve, along with everyone else in Slytherin house, figured her to be the odd-one-out. She was unlike the other students in Slytherin. She never tortured or made fun of students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. She didn't help out in Umbridge's tactful ways. Instead, she kept to herself, always wondering why she was sorted into Slytherin house. But she already knew why:

She spoke parsal tongue.

But unlike Harry Potter, who also spoke parsal tongue but was sorted into Gryffindor house anyway, she didn't have any friends.

So she was teased by the other Slytherins. She never retaliated, thinking that all their teasing was useless. She was who she was, a girl with no similarities to anyone else in Slytherin.

Genevieve heard the common room door open, but ignored it, watching the fire.

"Damn that Umbridge!" someone shouted. "Having us chase Potter and his worthless friends until we run into walls."

Okay, so maybe she had one similarity to most Slytherin girls. She highly admired Draco Malfoy. She didn't know exactly why; there was just something about him that caught her attention. Yes, he was extremely handsome, but what was it that she admired so much?

Draco and his friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, came into the common room.

"Look who we have here," Crabbe snickered. "The parsal tongue."

Genevieve ignored them, though irritated.

"What's the matter, parsal tongue?" Goyle taunted. "Sitting alone inside because you have no friends?"

"Cut it out, you two!"

Crabbe and Goyle turned to Draco, who was pulling off his vest. The Malfoy heir was glaring at the two as he loosened his tie.

So that was it. Draco Malfoy, the one who taunts every other student excessively, was the only one who ever stood up in Genevieve's defense. She never knew why, and neither did the other students. Draco didn't speak his reasons to anyone; not even Crabbe and Goyle.

Nonetheless, Genevieve was grateful to him. She had never talked to him unless needed to, of course. She was probably the only Slytherin girl who didn't cling to Draco.

Genevieve stood and began walking to her dormitory. As she passed Draco, Genevieve muttered a "Thank you" and walked up the stairs.

Today was the day. October 3rd. Genevieve was officially 16 years old. She wasn't expecting any wishes or gifts from anyone. She didn't even think anyone except the teachers knew it was her birthday. She was just happy to be16.

Classes had come and gone for the day. Genevieve was on her way to the Slytherin common room, her books in hand. Just as she turned a corner, she collided with someone. Her books had fallen out of her grip. And before she could fall to the ground, someone swiftly caught her arms and held her up.

Genevieve steadied her balance and glanced up at the person she ran into. Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry, my fault," she murmured, slightly flushed in the face.

Genevieve crouched down to pick up her books. One of her books was out of reach, but she hadn't noticed. Draco bent down and picked up the book. When Genevieve wasn't looking, Draco slipped something into the front of the book.

As Genevieve stood, Draco held her book out to her.

"Be more careful next time, Genevieve," he said as she grabbed the book.

Genevieve blushed a bit as Draco walked passed her. She turned her head and looked at the blonde-headed boy as he walked away. Never before had he called her by her name.

Genevieve regained her thoughts and continued her way to the Slytherin dorm.

Genevieve set her books down on her bed. As she turned around and took her sweater off, the book on top of the stack fell to the floor and flapped open. Genevieve turned and bent down to pick it up.

"God, I'm a klutz," she muttered to herself.

As she picked up her book, something fell out. She looked down at it curiously. A folded piece of paper lay on the floor by her bed.

Confused by how it got inside her book, Genevieve picked up the paper and unfolded it. She read:

_Genevieve,  
Be in the common room tonight._

Genevieve thought back. She looked at the book the paper had fallen out of. The same book Draco had picked up for her earlier.

Genevieve blushed lightly.

'Why would Draco want me to be in the common room tonight?' she thought.

As asked, Genevieve had gone to the Slytherin common room later that night. It was empty, seeing as everyone was asleep. A fire burned in the fireplace. Genevieve sat on the couch and watched the fire. It always soothed her, seeming to burn her loneliness away.

Genevieve soon started becoming tired. Her eyes closed as she leaned forward against the arm of the couch.

Genevieve awoke from her doze minutes later when she heard movement in the common room. She sat up. Just as Genevieve was about to turn around to see who was in the room, arms wrapped around her waist, feeling someone's steady and soft breathing against the back of her neck.

"Draco?" she guessed in a questioning manner.

"For someone who's turning 16, you sure don't act like it, Genevieve," Draco said.

Genevieve blushed. "I wasn't expecting anything," sheadmitted.

Draco turned Genevieve around as she sat on the couch in front of him.

"Then I suppose you weren't expecting this," he said.

Suddenly, Draco pressed his lips against Genevieve's. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, her face flushed red, but soon started to kiss him back. Draco's hand reached up behind Genevieve's neck and deepened the kiss. Genevieve wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled away after a few moments, gaining new breath. Draco began to lightly kiss Genevieve's neck as she just lied her head on his shoulder.

"How did you know about my birthday?" Genevieve asked quietly.

"The past few years, I always noticed you a bit happier on this day. And I did a little snooping as well."

Genevieve lifted her head up and looked at Draco in the eye. "You've been watching me. Why?"

"You're the only one who doesn't ask questions," Draco replied. "You don't cling to me constantly, you don't hang around me for popularity."

"But I barely talk to you."

"Your mouth doesn't, but your eyes do."

"Well, this time, they're both saying something." With that, Genevieve kissed Draco once more.

They broke apart once again, and Genevieve turned to lay her back against Draco's chest. She was tired and closed her eyes. Draco leaned his back against the couch arm and wrapped his arms around Genevieve's waist once again.

"Happy birthday, Genevieve," he muttered.

And they both dozed off into a peaceful sleep. What a wonderful birthday present for Genevieve Richards.


End file.
